


The Isle of Larkspurs

by veenadaiya



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenadaiya/pseuds/veenadaiya
Summary: "You said we'd travel the world together, no?"
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	The Isle of Larkspurs

**Author's Note:**

> a really short fic that i couldn't help but to write

The cool air felt nice on his prickly skin. His head felt hot. A fever, perhaps? Stress? He had no way of knowing, nor desire to at the current moment. The boy clenched his fists as he stared at the one directly in front of him, who was smiling without a care in the world.

Killua's lip trembled. His fingers ached.

"C'mon Gon, you said we'd travel the world together, no?" the young boy asked, looking up at his friend with saddened eyes. They felt wet. It was starting to rain so maybe that was why.

Gon, his best friend, smiled somberly but didn't answer right away. He rocked back and forth on his feet, his fingers trailing along the square rock behind him. He still glowed as bright as the sun, even with the clouds that hung over them. His lips pursed, "Hmmm, well we did always plan that, didn't we? After this whole chimera thing, eh?" Gon giggled.

Killua didn't laugh. The two always planned to go about and see and experience new and grand things once they defeated the chimeras. Killua always wanted to see a penguin in real life and Gon never stopped talking about seeing some rare magical beasts that only lived on the east coast. They should've been on their way by now but due to certain unforeseen circumstances, Gon was being exceptionally difficult. The green haired boy tapped his chin delicately, as if he was pondering something.

"Well, Killua, I can't stay here forever you know, right? I have some other things I need to take care of," Gon eventually said. His smile never wavered. Why did he always have to be so cheeky?

The white haired boy shook his head reluctantly, not caring to listen to a thing his friend was saying. "No, Gon, please. We can go to the Isle of Larkspurs, right? You mentioned wanting to see the flowers! The purple ones..." he replied slightly frantically. 

Gon slowly paced around Killua in a circle, hands resting behind his back proudly. The latter still didn't shift, staying motionless in the rain that now began to pickup. The rain did not bring an exciting atmosphere. It never did. Rain always seemed to be associated with sadness and now Killua understood why.

"Killua, I have to go soon." Gon now held a serious expression across his face but still kind and thoughtful.

"No! Gon, listen to me-"

Killua then felt pressure around his shaking body. Hands were pressing into his back. The faint smell of his friend engulfed him entirely. The two shared a moment of a hug. Killua squeezed him as a hard as he could before his friend went on his way which now seemed inevitable. Gon _was_ always like this.

"Just like you said! We can-"

"I'm sorry, Killua, but I need to go, okay?"

Instantly, Killua felt his friend leave from their embrace but didn't see where he had went. His eyes searched around the gray and rainy sky frantically for his friend.

"Thank you, Killua, for all the memories. Kite said we'll always be friends so we'll meet again soon, okay?" Gon told him sweetly. Suddenly, Killua felt the presence of Gon vanish. His heart ached. He let his body take him to the ground in a slump, hands gripping into the soaking wet dirt as tears fell down his face. He screamed.

"Please, Gon," he whispered to himself in a shaky breath. The square rock that sat silently taunted him now. 

_Gon Freeccs_

_1998-2012_

He hated it. It was ugly and wet, covered in muck from the storm. It didn't show how beautiful Gon truly was. And it probably never would, even with all the flowers that Killua would end up bringing for him, he knew.

Killua's head hung low but he could've sworn he heard giggling from up above.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm obsessed with the head cannon of one of them dying pftttt. Anyway, I thought about this while working the other day so I decided to brew something up real quick, though I can see it's similarities with the one I published a few days ago haha.  
> This time, I promise my next update will be for Seidou's International Adventures.
> 
> Veena


End file.
